S.O.D.
thumb|300px|S.O.D. – Band um 1985 S.O.D. für Stormtroopers of Death aus New York, USA, waren ab 1984 ein Seitenprojekt von Anthrax und ihren Kumpels, die 1985 ein heute noch legendäres Crossover-Album herausbrachten. Der Gitarren-Sound und der Wahnsinns-Faktor waren damals Nr. 1. Mit S.O.D. ist seit 2007 endgültig schluss, Rüpelsänger Billy Milano schimpft auf die anderen ... : → Siehe auch M.O.D., D.R.I., Suicidal Tendencies Sound anhören Erstmal ein paar Hörproben, damit wir wissen, worüber wir hier eigentlich reden: *'March of the S.O.D.' – (audio, min) - super Gitarre *'Speak English or Die' – (audio, min) - super Gitarre und den Text nimmt man natürlich erst mal als lustig. Live-Konzerte *'Live 2000' – (1:08 h) - vom 26.03.2000, im The Galaxy, St. Louis - Top-Qualität ! Geschichte von S.O.D. 1984 wurde S.O.D. als Spaßprojekt der Anthrax-Mitglieder Scott Ian und Charlie Benante mit Dan Lilker, der mittlerweile bei Nuclear Assault war und Billy Milano als Sänger, einem Roadie von Anthrax, gegründet. 1985 spielten die Stormtroopers ein Album ein, das bahnbrechend für den Crossover war, es hatte 21 Tracks in 30 Minuten. Auf Speak English or Die wurde die Geschwindigkeit des Hardcore mit extrem bratenden Thrash Metal-Gitarren kombiniert, was erst wieder von D.R.I. ab 1987 erreicht wurde. S.O.D. wurde aber nicht weiter verfolgt, weshalb Billy traurig war und sein Projekt M.O.D. startete. 1992 traf sich S.O.D. aber zu einer Live-Tour und sie veröffentlichten das Livealbum Live at Budokan, mit kaum neuen Stücken? 1999 hat S.O.D. tatsächlich noch ein zweites Album veröffentlicht, das Bigger Than the Devil mit 25 Tracks in 40 Minuten. In der Zeit nach dem 11. September 2001 hat Billy offenbar wieder einen Zahn zugelegt, was das Thema Fremdenfeindlichkeit angeht. Schade. 2002 flippt Milano ziemlich aus und meint, Scott und Charlie seien gefeuert. Tja, die Anthrax-Jungs verdienen im Gegensatz zu ihm halt richtig Geld und sind voll im Musik-Business etabliert. 2012 gründen Billy Milano und Dan Lilker United Forces. Die Alben von S.O.D. S.O.D. haben im wesentlichen zwei Alben gemacht, 1985 und 1999. *1985 – Speak English or Die – das legendäre S.O.D.-Album *1992 – Live at Budokan – das ganze live *1999 – Bigger Than the Devil – das 2. Album *2007 – Rise of the Infidels – mit altem Zeug und live 1. Album – Speak English or Die thumb|250px|S.O.D. – Speak English or Die Das Debütalbum Speak English or Die wurde im Juli 1985 aufgenommen und kam im August/Dezember? heraus. *Crossover – 21 Tracks, nur 29:41 min – 30. August? 1985 bei Megaforce Records. Das Album besteht fast nur aus Highlights, ganz besonders stach die unglaubliche Gitarre hervor. Das war der bisher fetteste Thrash-Gitarrensound, speziell bei schleppenden Parts. Dazu kam der schnelle Hardcore-Gesang. Die legendärsten Lieder sind March of the S.O.D., Sargent D and the S.O.D., Milano Mosh und der Titeltrack Speak English or Die. : 01 – March of the S.O.D. – 1:27 02 – Sargent D and the S.O.D. – 2:23 03 – Kill Yourself – 2:11 04 – Milano Mosh – 1:32 05 – Speak English or Die – 2:24 06 – United Forces – 1:53 07 – Chromatic Death – 0:43 08 – Pi Alpha Nu – 1:09 09 – Anti-Procrastination Song – 0:06 10 – What's that Noise – 1:00 01 – Freddy Krueger – 2:32 01 – Milk – 1:54 01 – Pre-Menstrual Princess Blues – 1:20 01 – Pussy Whipped – 2:14 01 – Fist Banging Mania – 2:04 01 – No Turning Back – 0:52 01 – Fuck the Middle East – 0:27 01 – Douche Crew – 1:35 19 – Hey Gordy! – 0:07 20 – Ballad of Jimi Hendrix – 0:05 21 – Diamonds and Rust (Extended Version) – 0:02 2. Album – Bigger Than the Devil thumb|250px|S.O.D. – Bigger Than the Devil Das zweite Album Bigger Than the Devil wurde im ... 1999 aufgenommen und kam im Mai heraus. *Crossover – 25 Tracks, 39:33 min – 18. Mai 1999 bei Nuclear Blast Records. Es sind tatsächlich alle Vier nochmal zusammengekommen. : 01 – Bigger than the Devil – 2:29 - (das ganze Album) 02 – The Crackhead Song – 1:47 03 – Kill the Assholes – 2:51 04 – Monkeys Rule – 1:46 05 – Skool Bus – 0:36 06 – King at the King / Evil Is In – 2:20 07 – Black War – 2:26 08 – Celtic Frosted Flakes – 1:15 09 – Charlie Don't Cheat – 0:24 10 – The Song That Don't Go Fast – 1:52 11 – Shenanigans – 2:17 12 – Dog on the Tracks – 0:04 13 – Xerox – 0:54 14 – Make Room, Make Room – 3:31 15 – Free Dirty Needles – 2:36 16 – Fugu – 0:07 17 – Noise That's What – 1:11 18 – We All Bleed Red – 2:33 19 – Frankenstein and His Horse – 0:21 20 – Every Tiny Molecule – 1:03 21 – Aren't You Hungry? – 3:18 22 – L.A.T.K.C.H. – 0:27 23 – Ballad of Michael H. – 0:13 24 – Ballad of Phil H. – 0:08 25 – Moment of Truth – 3:04 Weblinks *Fan-Seite – eine Homepage (www.sgt-d.com) gibt es keine mehr. *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel en:S. O. D. Kategorie:Crossover